


I feel something so right (doing the wrong thing)

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Secret Relationship, TA/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is a student and Combeferre is the TA in one of his classes. Most nights, Enjolras is out at the library which means that Combeferre can sneak Courfeyrac into his apartment without getting caught. When Enjolras decides he's staying home for the night, Combeferre and Courfeyrac have to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel something so right (doing the wrong thing)

It's just a semester, Combeferre tells himself. Not even. _Half_ a semester. Half a semester of having Courfeyrac as a student in his class and it's not even _his_ class, not really, he's just the T.A. Technically he's also a student but _technically_ it's still against the rules. 

Which is exactly why they're quiet about it. It helps that Enjolras is usually out until the early hours of the morning, studying in the library. Combeferre waits after dinner, hoping that Enjolras will pick up his bag full of textbooks and announce that he's going. 

Instead, Enjolras finishes washing up and says, "I'm staying home tonight. I'll be studying in my room. Do you mind if I play my music?"

"Of course not," Combeferre says lightly, his heart sinking. "That's absolutely fine."

He waits until he gets to he privacy of his room before he pulls his phone out and texts Courfeyrac.

 **Combeferre:** My roommate is going to be home tonight.

He doesn't have to wait long for a reply.

 **Courfeyrac:** Damn :((( are we cancelling plans for tonight?  
**Combeferre:** …how quiet do you think you can be?  
**Courfeyrac:** your roommate won't even know I'm there ;) are you going to sneak me in?  
**Combeferre:** Yeah. Text me when you're nearby and I'll let you in, like usual. Roommate should be staying in his room anyway. Shouldn't be hard.   
**Courfeyrac:** oooh I shouldn't find it so hot when you break the rules xxx  
**Combeferre:** I'm always breaking the rules.  
**Courfeyrac:** and I always find you hot ;)) I'm at your block now.   
**Combeferre:** I'll come and get you. 

As expected, Enjolras is in his room with the door shut. Combeferre can hear music on the other side but he can't make it out clearly. The benefits of living off-campus, he thinks to himself with a small smile. With any luck, the walls will be thick enough that Enjolras won't hear them even if they can't keep quiet. 

Courfeyrac is standing outside their apartment block and to the side, making it look like this is exactly where he intends to be. He's comfortable in his own skin in a way that Combeferre never was and probably still isn't, if he's being honest. 

Courfeyrac's face lights up when he notices Combeferre, making him smile in return. He holds the door open, waiting until it's closed before he pulls Courfeyrac into a kiss.

"Hi." Courfeyrac hugs him tightly. "I'm really glad you told me to come over tonight. I've been looking forward to it all day."

"You saw me in class this morning," Combeferre tells him with a small smile, even though he knows it's not the same. 

Class means an hour of trying to pay attention to the professor and the lesson, while he frantically analyses the amount of eye contact he's giving Courfeyrac, compared to everyone else in the class. Courfeyrac has told him that it's not noticeable at all, which Combeferre is thankful for, but it's stressful while also being incredibly pleasant. Even the briefest moment of eye contact puts Combeferre in a good mood for the rest of the day, and he's been looking forward to this as much as Courfeyrac has. 

They take each other's hand as they walk back to Combeferre's apartment. Courfeyrac waits just outside the door as Combeferre goes inside just to check that Enjolras isn't out of his room. The door is still shut and Combeferre can't hear anything other than Enjolras' music from his room. He waves Courfeyrac inside, ushering him into his bedroom. He locks the door and the moment he turns back around, Courfeyrac is in his arms, kissing him hard. Combeferre kisses him back, smiling against Courfeyrac's lips. They walk over to Combeferre's bed without breaking their kiss, until the back of Courfeyrac's knees hit the edge of the mattress. Combeferre looks down at Courfeyrac, pushing his hair out the way to kiss his forehead. 

It's ridiculous that he should fall this hard for someone so quickly, but speaking to Courfeyrac feels more like talking to a good friend than a student he'd only met in class a few weeks ago. He's incredibly mature for his age and can hold his own in debates with Combeferre. Having grown up with Enjolras his entire life, that's a very key requirement for any of Combeferre's friends, let alone his lovers.

Courfeyrac sits down on the edge of the bed, crooking his finger for Combeferre to follow as he shuffles further up until he's siting with his back to the wall. Combeferre crawls over him, kissing lips, along his jaw, down his neck. Courfeyrac sighs, his fingers stroking through Combeferre's hair. Combeferre would usually let out a small, content hum, but he's afraid to risk it with Enjolras in the next room. Instead, he turns his face so he can press a kiss to the centre of Courfeyrac's palm. Courfeyrac smiles adoringly at him and Combeferre is smiling so hard that his cheeks are hurting. He does that a lot, when he's with Courfeyrac. 

Ideally, he and Courfeyrac would lie in bed for a while and talk about their days, or about something that either of them have seen that they know the other would appreciate. They don't have that luxury at the moment and Combeferre tells himself that they'll make up for it later. When they don't need to hide their relationship from next semester on, they won't need to restrict their time together to their apartments, where nobody else will see them. Combeferre wants to go on proper _dates_ with Courfeyrac. He wants to hold hands with him in public, wants to have the conversations and debates they have in a café, in a park, wherever they want. 

But right now, what he wants is much simpler and judging by the way Courfeyrac is watching him, they're thinking the same thing. 

Courfeyrac pulls him up into an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues sliding against each other. With the smallest of hums, Courfeyrac pulls Combeferre closer, to straddle him. Combeferre rests one of his hands on the back of Courfeyrac's neck, keeping their mouths together as he grinds down. Courfeyrac's breath hitches loudly and Combeferre bites his lower lip gently in warning.

 _Quiet_ , he mouths against Courfeyrac's lips. Courfeyrac nods, pulling Combeferre back in for another kiss.

They pull each other's shirts off and as always, Courfeyrac's attention is immediately drawn to the tattoos that curl over Combeferre's biceps and down to just past his elbows. He reaches out to trace his finger over the fern on the inside of Combeferre's upper right arm, curled tightly and representing the golden spiral in nature. It's one of Courfeyrac's favourites out of all of Combeferre's tattoos, along with the Death of Rats tattoo just above his elbow. Combeferre, for his part, busies himself by kissing a trail down the centre of Courfeyrac's chest. They're both hard and Combeferre gets up off the bed so he can take his jeans off, with Courfeyrac doing the same. 

When they step toward each other this time, Combeferre wraps his fingers around Courfeyrac's cock, stroking slowly. Courfeyrac exhales shakily, his arms coming up around Combeferre's shoulders to hold him close. Combeferre kisses Courfeyrac and guides him back to the bed.

When Enjolras is out and they have the luxury of taking their time with each other, on top of being as loud as they want, Combeferre will usually finger Courfeyrac open little by little, making him whimper, making him beg, making him scream even before they've started fucking. He can't do that right now however and Courfeyrac seems to understand without the need for words because he wraps an arm around Combeferre and rocks his hips. Combeferre bites his lip when their cocks slide against each other and turns his face to Courfeyrac's to kiss him as they move against each other.

Then they hear Enjolras open the door to his room and their hips stutter to a stop, both of them holding their breath as they watch each other. Enjolras' footsteps are loud as he quickly and purposefully moves through the apartment. At the very least, he doesn't seem to be moving towards Combeferre's room. Then the door to Enjolras' room shuts again and they both let out the breaths they're holding, shoulders shaking with silent, relieved laughter.

Combeferre notices the fact that Courfeyrac's stomach is wet with precome and he runs a finger through it, raising an eyebrow. Courfeyrac grins unashamedly and nods pointedly at the door. Combeferre smiles because yeah, okay, he'd be lying if he said the thought of being caught doesn't turn him on at all.

He wraps his fingers around both of their cocks, stroking as he rocks his hips again. Courfeyrac's eyes go wide and his head falls back as his grip on Combeferre tightens. By this point, Combeferre is leaking precome onto Courfeyrac's stomach as well and he kisses down Courfeyrac's neck as he strokes them both harder.

"Fuck, Combeferre," Courfeyrac whispers. "I'm gonna—"

Combeferre kisses him in an effort to muffle both their gasps. Courfeyrac clings to Combeferre's shoulders, hips jerking as he approaches orgasm. His breath is shaky, with the hint of a faint whine between their lips. Combeferre strokes him firmly until he comes and Courfeyrac arches, but other than his quiet gasp, he doesn't make a sound. Combeferre kisses him hard, stroking himself to completion as he presses his face to Courfeyrac's neck.

Courfeyrac smiles, placing a hand against Combeferre's cheek as pull apart and lie down beside each other. Combeferre smiles in return, pressing a light kiss to Courfeyrac's lips. He made sure to keep a towel handy to wipe them clean, and he still needs to figure out how to sneak Courfeyrac back out of the apartment, but he decides that can wait. For now, Courfeyrac looks completely blissful, the way he always does post-orgasm and Combeferre doesn't want to do anything but hold him close.

**Author's Note:**

> title from OneRepublic's Counting Stars


End file.
